Running Into Alicia
by MchartandCJDannyandGSR1515
Summary: Diane and Kurt are on a date when they run into someone from their past. I do not own these chareters, this will be a part of a 5 part sereries where they keep running into people who got in the way of their happiness.


A tall blonde woman who has her hand wrapped around a dashing man with silver hair hand. They sit down at a table after the man pulls out the ladies chair. She looks up at him and kisses his cheek. "Thank you, Kurt."

"No, thank you for being able to fit me in Diane." Kurt McVeigh teases his wife of 4 years and newly reunited after he cheated on her. What she doesn't know is that he knows that she slept with someone else, but he knows he deserved it. He leans over to kiss her lips, "I love Diane Lockhart."

"I love you too Kurt McVeigh." A young brunette waitress comes along to take their orders. Kurt decides on the stake while Diane gets the fish. Diane picks up a breadstick and rips off a piece and overs it to Kurt. Then she bites off a piece for herself. "So, I have some vacation time coming up." Kurt smiles at Diane knowing what is going to come up.

"We should take a weekend somewhere together like we did when we went to Wyoming ."

Kurt leans over to give her a passionate kiss, "Di, I would love to do anything with you." Diane smiles at him, " what do you have in mind?"

"Remember how you wanted to take me fishing after I showed up at your place."

"How can I forget a beautiful woman showing up at my place with no warning and seducing me," he smiles.

"If I remember correctly you are the one who took me to bed Kurt Allan McVeigh."

He leans forward to whisper in her ear, "you kissed me first and admitted to missing me. I missed you too." He presses his lips to her ear, and blows in her ear.

Diane laughs her loud belly laugh. "Kurt, that tickles."

He pulls away chuckling, "then my job is done." Diane looks at him "to make you laugh." They continue talking not noticing anything around them. Especially the woman that tore them apart.

Alicia Florrick is at the restaurant with her daughter who is on Summer Break from College. "Mom, they are back together go talk to her."

"Grace last time we talked was about a month after everything happened including a slap, that I deserved."

"Mom, you didn't want her to go through the same things."

"She went through worse, because of me. I could have just told her, and Kurt hasn't cheated on her since. He may have kept in contact with her until Diane was under investigation." Alicia looks over at the table watching her former friend laughing with her husband. "I am happy for them. They love each other."

"Did you love Dad?" Alicia looks at her daughter thinking back.

"I did, but after I found out he cheated on me with more then one person I stopped. Don't get me wrong a part of me will always love him, because he tries to be a good father to you and Zack and is still trying to accept Hannah."

"Mom, you like Hannah now?" Alicia gives a small smile. I

"Zack is happy, that is what matters most to me." They hear laughter from that table again. "You know I am going to go talk to them, to say I am happy they are back together." Alicia starts to get up when Diane's and Kurt's food arrives.

"Why am I not surprised that you got the fish." Diane takes apart of her fish and pretends to give it to Kurt. "What can I say I like my omega 3. Just like you like your beef." Diane raises her eyebrows.

Kurt leans over "I sure do like my meet and my wife." Diane shakes her head.

"I still do like watching you."

"I love watching you, especially when you are sleeping."

"If I didn't know you Kurt, that would freak me out."

"Mom just go talk to them and apologize for what you put them through. No one apologized for putting you and Dad through that crap. Someone should apologize to them. Plus they look more in love then you and Dad did even before the scandal broke out. Alicia looks over to them and thinks that too.

"They look as happy as ever. Just like when Howard and your Grandma signed the papers before they got married."

"There was a lot going on then. A marriage about to be begin, a marriage soon to be in trouble, a marriage ending, an engagement and a new relationship." Grace smiles at her mom. " You will regret it if you don't."

Alicia gets up from the table and heads over to Diane's and Kurt's table. When Diane notices the brunette she possessively puts her arm around Kurt who looks up. "Miss Florrick."

"I am sorry for the trouble I caused between the two of you. I just didn't know what to do and Diane deserved to know. I didn't know until it was to late to save my marriage. I of course found Will again, then after I was over him I found Jason. Two people who are loyal, and I wanted my friend to have the same thing."

"If you were my friend you would have told me to my face, and not brought it up in open court. That is why I slapped you." Kurt puts his hand on Diane's back.

"I would have preferred you done it differently. I had troubles telling Diane about it. She needed to know I was a cad for cheating on her, but she was hurt worse with how she found out."

"I didn't know how to tell you Diane. It was never brought up in a good way when I was cheated on. First time it was the media stalking Peter, then some other media telling me before I knew my best friend slept with Peter before the hooker."

"What best friend."

"Kalinda, I found out right about the time Peter was re-elected as the ASA, and that is why I kicked Peter out, and didn't talk to Kalinda for a long time." Alicia looks at Kurt, " if you even dare to cheat on Diane again you are going to have to deal with me."

"I will not cheat again. I an now working relatively normal hours and for the FBI."

"You do not have the right to threaten my husband."

"Diane, I know it doesn't seem like it I care about you."

"Like when you tried to oust me from Lockhart and Gardner."

"I was the only one that didn't want you to be ousted. I wanted you to leave on your own terms. That is when I decided to join Carey and everyone else. If they would do that to the best lawyer there and the only female partner, they would do that to me too."

"You didn't want me to be ousted."

"Hell no. There was no guarantee that you were going to be a judge, and when Peter took that away from you I was furious with him. I haven't known anyone more deserving then you for that judgeship."

"Right, he did everything for you to make you happy, and to make up what he did to you."

"We may have not been getting along at the time, but he still shouldn't have done that. If he had done that I would have only been worried about Lucca and Elsbeth. I was equally worried about you with the Kill All Lawyers."

Diane looks up at Alicia shocked, "you were worried about me after the last time I slapped you."

"I am be heartless at times, but I deserved that slap." Grace walks up her mom.

"Mom it's time to go Hannah and Zach are arriving soon. Hello, Diane and Kurt it is nice to see you."

"Grace, how is school going?" Diane stands up to give her a hug.

"Great, I just got into Yale Law."

"So following in your parents foot steps."

"Yep, after I saw my mom dismantle someone who tried to tell her she was wrong to do something. She went all lawyerly on them."

"That's great, my Goddaughter has been one for just over 2 years." They didn't notice Kurt disappeared for a bit to pay the bill.

"Di, I just found out I have to go in." He kisses her cheek.

"Then it is time to go." Diane turns to Alicia and Grace, "it was great to see you again." Even though she doesn't mean it towards Alicia, " Grace hope you enjoy law school."

"By Diane, I am glad mom listened to me. Kurt, don't hurt Diane again. I got interested in guns after Mom and I visited you that one time. I know I shouldn't be saying that, but Mom has lost to many lawyers lately."

Kurt puts his arm around Diane, "I don't plan to. It was nice to see the two of you."

"Goodbye, Kurt and Diane."

"Goodbye," Diane says as Kurt grabs her hand as they leave the restaurant.


End file.
